


we're still searching for something

by wewouldremembertonight



Category: The Messengers
Genre: A little????? Maybe?, Angels, F/M, He's like well yeah kill this woman and then we'll talk!, I'm assuming that's her power from the promo if not then whoops, Intangibility, The Man never tells Vera jackshit, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewouldremembertonight/pseuds/wewouldremembertonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her life was normal as it got before all of this, until he showed up. And now it was turning to shit because of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're still searching for something

**Author's Note:**

> I surprisingly enjoyed the pilot of The Messengers and the dynamic between Vera and The Man. Hence this little ficlet. Based around the 1x02 promo.

When Vera saw the man outside of the hospital, standing by the tree with a dangerous look on his face, barely a day after he demanded she kill the woman in the same hospital she was just in, she felt fear chill her bones.

Fear, anger, surprise and other emotions washed over her as she clenched her jaw, taking in a sharp breath of air.

She needed answers, damn it. About the woman Rose, about her walking through a goddamn door like it was nothing, about _everything._

Her eyes widened when he walked towards her before stopping barely a feet in front of her, staring down at her with an angry look swimming in his dark eyes.

“I thought we were clear on the terms, Vera” He spoke, his voice deadly calm compared to the charming, sly tone he took the night before, where he had been giving her devilish looks and smirks. There was none on his face now. “You kill her, and I give you information on your son. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

His voice was sharp now, not warm, and everything about him spelled danger, to run. But she couldn’t run, she wouldn’t.

“I-But I-” Vera struggled to find the words because the look he was giving her sent shivers down her spine. “- I can’t just _kill_ an innocent woman” She said, her voice coming out shakier than she would’ve liked.

The man’s face turned into one of amusement and the devilish smirk that she was already familiar with appeared, as he reached up one hand to gingerly stroke her cheek. She flinched as his skin made contact, it warmer than she would’ve thought and created some sort of brief spark between them that disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

“How do you know that she is innocent, hm, Vera?” He purred, his eyes briefly flickering to where his hand made contact with her cheek before they made contact with hers again, blue eyes wide and obviously afraid. It pleased him and that made a hot flash shoot up her spine, and her eyes narrowed. “She could be the devil incarnate. You don’t know _anything_ about her and after all, don’t you want your son back? 

“How dare you! You broke into my house, and said that you knew what happened to my son, showing up with a video and everything, and manipulated me into this little game of yours to kill some woman!” Vera shouted, slapping away his hand with the back of her hand, as she stepped up to him, teeth gritted, decreasing the space between them.

“You’re a _monster_ ” She hissed out that last word, her face inches from his and yet he seemed unfazed by her outburst, and that just made her more angry.

“That is because I do, _mi angelito_. I know more than you can possibly imagine. I know about your _power_ , for starters” He stated, giving an evil grin as she gasped, reaching up to punch his face but his hand easily wrapped around her wrist, staying her hand. She especially hated how his voice curled around the words, how intimate he made everything he said sound with his accent. It pissed her the fuck off.

“You _knew_? And didn’t tell me of this _thing_ I can do?” She shouted, outraged before her expression into a bitter one. “Of course, you didn’t, you don’t tell me anything!” She spat out, he seemingly fed up with her fit as the anger returned in his eyes, smirk gone.

“You don’t seem to _understand_ the part you play in all of this, Vera. How she is a threat to everything. I chose you for a _reason_ , Vera, and this power you wield is more than you think” He growled, his grip tightening on her wrist, pain shooting through it.

But it didn’t stop her.

“That’s because you tell me jackshit! You basically order me to kill some woman who has been in a coma for seven years, bribe me, and then don’t even tell me why! Because she’s some threat? She’s a _comatose_ patient! And then I found out that, Oh! I can suddenly move through _fucking doors_ like I'm some ghost!” 

As she said this, a feeling of weightlessness and warmth rushed through her then, and on instinct, she tugged her hand away. She stared in horror as her hand went right through his hand, freeing herself from his grip. And then the feeling was gone, along with the faint blue glow that came with it. 

Vera clutched the hand to her chest and gave him an accusatory glare, because it was all his fault that this was happening. Her life was normal as it got before all of this, until he showed up. And now it was turning to shit because of  _him._

 _But he knows about your son,_ the back of her mind whispered.

“What is _wrong_ with me!?” She hissed, stepping backwards as he just looked at her, irritatingly amused by all her reactions, angry at her ignorance and… pleased? By that display of whatever it was? It was infuriating!

“There is nothing wrong with you, Vera” The man stated, but the words weren’t comforting and didn’t cease the wild thoughts in her head. The way he said it - it was like he believed it to be true. “You were given a gift, a power. You were _chosen_ ”

“Well, I don’t want it! Take it back!”

“It’s not that simple, _mi angelito_ -“

He stopped himself mid-sentence as he eyed another man coming towards them, Joshua if he remembered correctly. He leaned back, turning his head towards him and gave him a cool smile. Vera suddenly quietened, not wanting Joshua to sense that anything was wrong or to learn that something amiss was happening.  

“Is everything okay here, Vera?” Joshua questioned, eyeing the dark haired man suspiciously, his shoulders straight as he came to Vera’s side. Her shoulders relaxed slightly but she still kept her eyes on the man, anger swimming in them like his had just before.

“I’m fine, Joshua. _Johnny_ ,” She said the name pointedly, trying to keep her voice even. She recalled the name, as it that had been on the uniform he had been wearing the night she met him, _That isn’t my name_ , “was just leaving”

“I was” He purred, giving the woman a sly smirk as he turned to leave, making Vera feel relieved and dismayed at the same time. “I’ll see you soon, Vera” He stated, like it was an absolute fact and that made Vera frown.

He walked away a few feet before pausing, and looked over his shoulder at her.

“Oh and Vera? _Don’t_ forget the terms of our deal”

And he left with those parting words.

She let out a breath she didn’t know she held, with Joshua turning to her in confusion - grey eyes both concerned and puzzled. 

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it" Vera explained without him needing to ask, but the look on his face said that he didn't quite believe what she was saying. He opened his mouth, about to say something before she cut him off. "Let’s go back inside” She suggested, hoping that he would just let it go. She didn't want to deal with him as well, after seeing the man again. 

Joshua looked at her for a few moments, as if he was searching for something before nodding, as they walked back towards the hospital, back to where Rose was.

She was going to get answers the next time they saw each other, whether the man liked it or not, and find out what the hell was going on. 

And in the end of all of this, Vera was going to see Michael again.

She was going to make sure of that.


End file.
